A cache device typically has a larger storage capacity than the backing store with which the cache device is associated. As a cache device fills with cached data, certain cached data may be evicted to free up room to cache additional data, if data is evicted from a cache device, a subsequent request for the evicted data yields a cache miss. Evicting the wrong data from a cache device can increase the number of cache misses and decrease the efficiency of the cache device.